There are a number of robotics systems including one or multiple arms which are linked together in order to perform tasks such as lifting and moving objects and tools from one location to another in order to perform these tasks. As the arms and objects and tools have weight, other substantial motors must be used in order to move packages from one location to another. With such motors, such systems may not be as user friendly as desirable. In other words, such systems may require substantial energy in order to operate and will not have as delicate a touch as required for various situations.